pheobes escape
by njw1799
Summary: phoebe has fallen in love with an Italian bad boy, but Christian and ana don't agree, will it take something bad to happen to bring this family back together? or has Christian messed it up forever?
1. Chapter 1

hi all this is my very first fanfiction, im all new to this, so please be nice!

here goes

Pheobes pov

i was so happy before my obsessive father had to ruin everything, i swear to god that man has it out for me,  
he just interferes with everything, and if he doesn't get his way, he goes ballistic! he thinks he knows best,  
knows best for me, for my brother, my mother and the rest of my family! he always has to be right, and get what  
he wants.  
well not this time, you see hes not happy with me, because i want to go to a party at my friends house (casey) but father  
doesn't trust me enough, and thinks im going to get pissed again, its only ever happened twice... but nothing happened!  
i had a great time! gave me a sense of freedom, something i dont get a lot with all the security hovering around me 24/7  
like im the queens jewels, but, one of the nights i went out, i met jasper, jasper facinelli, yea that's right the Italian  
bad boy, who's father and brothers run the facinelli mafia in Italy, serento, he's the youngest, at 20, but also the cutest  
and hottest, and also very protective over me, best decision i ever made sneaking out that night, but what my dearest  
father doesn't know is that we've been in a relationship for the past 4 months,  
i met him in a nightclub in seattle, he came out on business to seattle,  
but as soon as we started talking we were irrespirable, we haven't stopped talking, texting, face timing each over  
since the morning after the party, and hes already admitted he has deep feelings for me, and i feel the exact same way.  
but my dearest daddy would never, ever allow me to date any boy, especially jasper,  
because when he would have done a back ground check, he would have a hart-attack! but he would only assume jasper  
is some sort of nasty horrid man, because of his name, when in reality he's the most loving and caring sole  
ive ever met.  
Anyway wear were we, oh yea, its currently 12 at midnight, and im sneaking out to go to my friends party, i normally  
wouldn't be so bothered about going to a party, but jaspers going to be there, and i cant wait to see him!

(jaspers pov)

im sat in my ferrari outside the greys house, waiting for pheobe, weve been seeing eachover for 4 months and i still  
havent met her parents, i think shes nervous about it really, i cant blame her really, its my name, it gives me a bad  
reputation,i just want the best for her, i didnt really want her to go to this party, but she was insistent that we went,  
one of the many things i love about her, shes beautiful, smart, sexy and crazy, and i love her so much,  
just then the car door opens, and its her, looking beatiful in a summer dress, simple cream coulor, with floral pattern  
up the side, stunning, and her hair,is beautiful and elegant, soft brunette curls cascade down her front  
stopping just below her breasts. i give her a quick kiss on the lips, those beatiful soft red lips.  
"hey beatiful" i say, she blushes bright red and goes all shy,  
"hello jasper, not so bad yourself" she winks at me,  
i place my hand in hers as the engine roars to life, and we head down the intersection to caseys for the party.

not an hour in to the party, pheobes tipsy, alcohol and my baby dont mix well, i lead her to the side, and she calapses  
in my arms, panic rises inside me, and she soon wants me to take her home, she complains of headache's, and my  
concern for her grows, i help her out side, after telling casey that were leaving.  
i strap her into the passenger seat of the car, and when i get in the drivers side, shes fast asleep, she looks so  
beautiful, so peaceful, i haven't had a drop tonight, i don't drink, not after my brother james had a crash after  
being so drunk he didn't know his own name, thank god he survived, but it put him in a coma for a month,  
after that me and my family never touched a drop of the stuff.  
but i soon had a problem, pheobe was drunk, really drunk, i couldn't take her back to her home, to her father, like  
this, what would mr grey think of me, he'd never accept me and his daughter. so i took her to the place id been  
staying in these past 4 months, just whilst i had been finishing the contract between these company's, thankfully  
we had secured the contract, about a month ago, the only reason i stayed for the extra month, was because of  
pheobe, but what i was yet to tell her, i was leaving in three days, as my father wanted me back home,  
he wanted to make sure i was okay, he maybe one of the most scariest people in italy, being the head of the  
"mafia" and all, but he cared so much for his family, and he knew pheobe already, i had talked about her  
all the time on the phone to him, he wanted to meet her, but as i would be returning home in a few days, it  
was unlikely i would ever see pheobe again, and it broke my hart, i loved her so much, all i want to do is protect  
her.  
when we got back to the hotel, i picked her up and carried her in to the penthouse suite id been staying in, it  
was beautiful, simple and elegant, everything was white with cream and black details, i carried her through to the  
bedroom, and layer her on the mattresses, and covered her up, she looked so peaceful, i leaned in and gave her a  
kiss on the lips, and bid her a goodnight, I picked up the blanket from the chair in the corner and made  
my way to the living room and made myself a make-do bed on the settee, and quickly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_**pheobes pov**_

I awake to the fresh aromas of eggs and bacon, but also with a massive headache, i look at the time on my phone,  
9 in the morning, oh shit, i then realise i have 20 missed calls, 8 text messages, and 5 voice messages.  
mainly from mother, father, and ted, great. ill deal with them later.  
i saunter out of the bedroom, to find my sweet boyfriend makeing breakfast, i sneak behinde him,  
and put my arms around his waist, and kiss his shoulder,  
"that smells delicious baby" i say  
"thank you, how are you feeling, would you like some paracetomol?" i hear the concern in his voice, hes so sweet,  
and careing i love him so,  
"no thank you baby im fine, just hungry, and glad to see you" and its the truth, its the honest truth, im so glad  
i have him.  
and he plates up the food, we tuck in to the delicious food, once were done, i quickly shower and get dressed,  
then look at my phone, shit i think to myself, as i pick up my blackberry, i call my mother, as i know shell  
probably be more reasonable, after two rings she picks up, only its not mother, its father, and he is mad  
like seriously fucking mad.  
"where the hell have you been!" he barks down the phone, as i wince from my hangover,  
"i stayed at a friends house last night!" as he still dosent know about jasper yet  
"you either tell me where you are or ill track your celland ill fetch you!" shit...  
"dad ill get a taxi home, just dont come here" oh shit shit shit  
"fine then ill get sawyer to track your phone, dont even think about moveing otherwise your in more shit than  
you are now!" and with that he hangs up.  
i quickly tell jasper what just happend, and how my dads probably going to find out about him,  
"ill stand by you, dont worry" he says,  
"its not me you should be worried about" i say shyly  
he folds me into a hug and kisses my on the top of my head, and i feel safe again, like nothing  
bad just happend or is going to happen, hes my rock  
just then there are three loud bangs on the door, the he burst in and the expression on his face is pure anger,  
especially when he sees me in jaspers arms,  
"who the fucks he?" he says venomally  
i look up to jasper, he gives me a small nod, he knows that we have to tell my dad sooner or later,  
"this dad, is jasper facinellie... my boyfriend" his face goes pure white, he recognises the name  
i know he does, his eyes grow larger,  
"is this where you stayed last night?" his voice is horce and almost a wisper  
"yes, but its not what you think" his head raisesto meet my eyes-  
"taylor! sawyer!" he yells, he makes me flinch, but jasper sooths me by running small sercles  
on my back, taylor and sawyer are straight there beside him, taylor looks at me concern etched on his face  
and so does sawyer,  
"sawyer, take miss gray down stares and put her in the car" he says,  
my eyes widen and my grip on jasper tightens, as sawyer, wispers sorry in to my ear, and picks me  
up and drags me out of the room, as i shout at my dad  
"dont you dare touch him! he didnt do anything wrong!"  
as sawyer takes me into the elevator, he takes me down to the car

christians pov

"dont you dare touch him! he didnt do anything wrong!" she screams at me  
as i look at him pure anger rises in me, as i stap towards him, hes about the same height as me, musclear build  
dark brown hair, that just flops to one side, not long but not short either, with dark blue eyes and a sharp jaw,  
he wont be so perfect once ive finished with him, i think to myself,  
"i know she snook out to a party last night, i know you took her there, cctv got everything, but im  
only interested in what you did last night" he looks at me and says  
"she got drunk so i took her back here, and put her to bed, nothing happend, i slept on the coach"  
anger rises in me, does he think im stupid? how dare he try to lie to me! just as my  
anger gets to much, i lashout and punch him straigh across his face, it knocks himdown to the floor  
but he soon gets back up,  
"LIAR!" i shout  
i grab him by his shirt and pin him to the wall, or should i say slam him against it, causing him to wince  
"you listen here and you listen good facinellie, i know who you are and i know what your family do,  
but believe me im more powerful than you all, come near pheobe again, and your dead, its not a threat,  
its a promise!" i say as i slam him against the wall again, and let go of him, he falls to the floor,  
as i walk away, i hear him say  
"i love pheobe, nothing happened last night, my intentions for your daughter are only good, i would  
never hurt her, i promise!" he says coughing whilst he talks  
i turn around, and whilst i dont go towards him, i ask  
"how long? how long has this been going on for?"  
"4 months..." he replys as he gets to his feet  
and with that i leave, my anger only rises as i get to the , but as soon as i see pheobes tear stained  
face my anger vanishes and is repleaced with concern, as i try to put my hand in hers  
she snatches her hand away and says  
"how could you dad, i love him, you dont even know what happend"she says nastly  
my anger rises again, whilst this cant be good for my blood pressure, i dont care  
"you dont know what love is phoebe your only 18!"  
she dosent repy the whole journey home, she just sits and stares out the window.

pheobes pov

as we pull up outside my house, i quickly get out and run to the front door, how dare he say i dont  
know what love is!he doset know what i feel!  
as soon as i get inside the house a concerned gail comes towards me and sees that i have been crying,  
and quickly hugs me, shes like a mother to me, i always told her what was wrong, i could trust  
her and taylor with anything, they where there for me when my father and mother wasent, it was the same for teddy  
aswell, she takes me to the kitchen and quickly makes me a cup of tea, and i fill her in  
on what happend, her and taylor know everything, they knew that jasper was kind and careing, as  
taylor did a background check, and found nothing wrong with him, everything about him  
was perfect, just like i said,  
just then my mother comes bursting in, and looks both angry and concerned,  
"come, me and your father need to speak to you"


End file.
